Once A Thief
by aPassionateLife
Summary: When X does what he is good at and steals the key to Titans Tower, Robin gets into his street cloths to get it back. Little does he know that X has other ideas for the key and the Boy Wonder lurking behind green eyes. - Robin x Red X - Rated M for the second chapter.


It appeared to be two rowdy teenage boys having a slice of pizza while arguing between gaps of awkward silence in the heat of a summer day. Their situation however was very different. The Boy Wonder slid down in his chair with a scowl planted firmly on his face, trying to keep the largest distance possible between himself and X, all the while trying to stay within the boundaries of red shade made by the Coca-Cola umbrella.

"At least _try_ and enjoy yourself" the older boy cooed, "considering it is your day off" X said leaning forward towards the table to snag his drink.

"I would be enjoying it if you hadn't taken the keys to Titans Tower and hid them in your pocket."

Robin shivered as X laughed darkly and leaned forward, "Lighten up kid, no one else knows I have the keys."

In the beginning the Boy Wonder struggled to keep his secret just that, a secret. Privacy and secrecy were always of importance to him, inherited from his father no doubt. But after Ding Dong Daddy had gotten a hold of his briefcase things became complicated. That was the day he was forced to come out to his friends, and accidentally to X as well. Since then the teen in front of him had been relentless. It was either nagging, or situations like this where X would show up unannounced, snag something, and get him in his street cloths to try and get whatever said item was, back. So Robin just sat at the end of the table and scowled, his life having gotten easier and quite a bit more complicated since that day.

While stuck in his internal monologue X had started a familiar decent downward in his chair. Robin made a mental note that X always leaned back as he spoke, tilting his chest to one side and sliding further to the arm of the chair with his bicep draped along the back, flexing the expanse of his chest. But X finally gave into the pull of gravity and tossed his legs over the arm of the chair, sitting sideways, earning disapproving looks from adults around them and sending sensations down the Boy Wonders spine.

"I still don't know how I got you out of your tights" X grinned, "but I'm glad I did. You have baby blues that could melt a robbers heart" he paused to glance across the table and put down his drink, "especially when you're glaring at me like that, it's so endearing."

Robin turned away, anger and embarrassment bubbling just beyond the surface, "what do you want X?" he gritted, trying to avoid eye contact with the thief. He never would have guessed that this man in front of him was the one behind the mask.

"Nothing particular, kid" the brunettes words shook Robin out of his fantasies, "just wanna spend some time off duty."

X rose and started to walk around the table, making a pass behind Robin whose arm quickly shot out but was snagged by the thief before it made contact. X pulled him up out of his chair by the shirt collar "now, now, play nice...or at least be less distracted."

A leg flew and caught at X's ankle and he went down, pulling Robin with him and tossing the smaller teen over his head. Both of the boys clambered to their feet.

"Give me the key X" Robin threatened, watching his foes shoulders tighten as he got up.

"Well..." X began, fists balling "if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get."

He took a running start and leapt off the building. Robin took a few running steps then stopped, he wasn't masked. He had to watch what he did until he had his suit on, so he settled for a bolt to the stairs.

When he reached the street X was leaning against a building with his rimmed hat spinning on the tip of his finger and then falling to the ground. He grumbled and picked it up, eyeing the boy a few paces away, and laughed, "man kid, you really take this shit too seriously." Robin made a dash towards X, snapping his mask onto his face, the thief grinned with unfolded arms and started to run. He rounded the corner to an alley and jumped up on a fire escape, waiting for the teen to round the corner. A clang of metal and a smack to the back of the head disoriented him, but X found himself in the fuzzy city scape and turned around.

"So, you do play rough" X retorted darkly, Robin kicked the side of the rail and the ladder to the fire escape released, X went down.

"Yeah," Robin said as he looked at the older teen on the ground below

"and I play for keeps, the key?" he put his hand out.

X groaned and shook his head "ugh, ok kid" he coughed a laugh, "find it, and it's yours" he spread out on the ground and smirked. Robin narrowed his eyes, the offer almost tempting, "I'm not playing your games X" though his body said otherwise.

"You can have it. You know it's on me, so go find it."

Something about the gleam behind X's emerald eyes made Robin pause, taken aback, but he stood firm "just… give me the key X" Robin said while avoiding the heat swelling in his cheeks. The key holder stood and brushed himself off, "well, you just blew that chance kid, now you have to get it the hard way" he tossed something to the Boy Wonder and before he could realize what it was the smoke bomb went off in his hand. X made his hasty exit.

Robin made a sprint out of the alley, running face first into X's firm chest.

"What's the rush kiddo? Looking for this?" the key dangled by a chain on his neck.

Robin made a reach for it but X tugged it out of the way and lunged a fist into his stomach, "not so fast, I'm not going to just give it to ya."

Robin recovered and, grabbing a hold of X's fist, slammed him into the wall, a firm grip on his collar.

"Gotta find it bird boy," X mumbled breathily and Robin leaned in closer, his body inches from his foe speaking in a tentative tone, "What do you really want X?" His eyebrow lifted in question while X gripped Robin's hand on his neck, "the question is, what do you want kid?"

He let go of of X's neck in a thoughtless hesitation and the older boy took the opportunity to switch rolls, holding Robin clear off the ground against the wall and moving in dangerously close. "Why the mask Robin?" X taunted moving in closer, his face not even an inch from the younger boys. "Will it make the feelings disappear?"

Robin pried at X's fingers, but even if he did get free, he was so tight against the wall he wouldn't be able to get far. Between the adrenaline, distance between them, and the helplessness of the position, Robin found himself in a situation he hoped he'd never be in with an enemy. Yet, X, to him at least, had become something a bit more complicated, he'd become important to him in some way. And due to this situation and that fact alone, Robin's mind was reeling, and he loved it.

Robin could feel X's heat passing through his own and making his skin sweat and his body ache. Green eyes that gleamed with mischief and allure seemed to pass right through him, and the heated breath on his face and neck did not help. Robin felt helpless under the hands of this man before him, and a swell of fear balled in his stomach, this man was a thief, and Robin was a hero, the dynamic stayed the same.

X leaned froward and snagged Robin's lips in his own and X pressed his body flush against the teens. Robin's hands went to the captors shoulders, both in shock as well as want, and pulled him in closer, trying to avoid the hands on his shirt lapel in the frenzy. They parted only a second long enough for X to toss Robin over his shoulder and smack his concealed belt. It teleported them to the outskirts of the city, just outside of Titans Tower. he dropped the teen on two feet, and once Robin's feet hit the ground he was quickly moving back towards X looking for some answers. He threw a punch at the brunettes jaw and it barely grazed skin, X side stepped and grabbed Robin by the hair and pulled him back for another deep kiss.

Robin rumbled in his chest and his body clenched in excitement, then, slowly, relaxed. He bit at his captors lip roughly which earned him a yank to the scalp. He was released; short on breath and hazy, he glanced to X, only a few feet away and growled, lunging towards him with intent to maim. But X met him with the same intensity, blows being landed on both parties, and fair play being thrown out the window.

X attempted to land a spin kick to the ribs but over shot, Robin caught him by the shirt and pulled him into a shirt-hold, his heart beating heavy and X's muscles pulsing against Robin's chest got the Boy Wonder distracted. Before he regained his sense X slipped out of his shirt that Robin had been holding him by and flipped positions, X now holding robin by the throat and shirt from behind. He tilted the boys head to the side and made a bee line up the side of the boys neck, leaving teeth marks in his wake and trails of cooling saliva. Robin's knees buckled and a quiet moan escaped, he felt a grin on his neck, "you like it don'tcha kid?"

Robin growled and tried to drop out of X's hold but successfully ripped his shirt and ended up simply kneeling on the ground. "Don't fight it, just go with what your bloods telling you." Robin's vision was foggy and his body was pulsing and aching with adrenaline of the fight and a heavy coat of lust. "Fuck you," he spat, shocking himself, and X laughed huskily "oh don't you wish." Robin growled in frustration and wretched an arm free and landed an elbow to X's torso and made a quick dash.

Robin couldn't deny it for any longer, the need that surged through him was more evident than the mask on his face, and it was becoming increasingly harder to run in his current physical state. He had to make a smart move to end this, he made a turn, headed to Titans Tower. X had the key, and Robin presumed thats exactly where X wanted him to be.

When he finally made it to the tower the front door was ajar and all the lights we're turned off, seemingly an over ride of the system. X knew what he was doing. Robin walked in cautiously, his jeans rubbing together and making more noise than he would've liked. He stopped once he was half way into the living room and listened for rustling, nothing. He turned to only be face to face with a still shirtless X, Robin's mind wandered, if only for a moment, to the thought of X being unclothed. Robin felt his arousal spike and quickly filtered the thought out of his head as X gripped at his battered shirt and tossed him across the room. Robins legs bounced off of something and he fell backwards onto the couch. Perfect.


End file.
